Love is blind
by Agarest
Summary: Naruto was blinded as a child, Kiba is his carer. What will happen when a potentially life altering surgery opportunity pops up? Find out. Rated M. KibaNaru, other pairings.


An alarm sounds off at 6:30am. A brunette yawns and stretches as he slowly rises, turning off the alarm and standing up to stretch some more. A white dog lifts his head to look at his master, but rests it between his legs shortly after, deciding a lie in was needed.

"Lucky mutt" The brunette muttered, walking over to another bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Oi, Naruto it's time to get up!" he yelled, pushing a big lump under the blankets. The lump replied with a moan and _Just 5 more minutes_, but the irritated brunette wasn't having any of it.

"It's the first day of a new year. You had an entire summer to get used to lie ins but that ends now Naruto!" And with that, the brunette grabbed the blankets and tore them from the bed, revealing a tanned, blonde boy under the sheets. A sea of moaning erupted from Naruto's mouth, followed by what could only be described as a "tired seizure".

"But I don't want to!" He frowned, finally laying on his back after thrashing around like a child. The brunette was about to voice a command, but stopped and blushed when he noticed something.

"Heh… Have a nice dream Naruto?" The brunette asked, staring at the erection under the blonde's pyjama pants. The blonde furrowed his brow, wondering what he meant, but blushed deeply when the feeling of a certain organ became known to him.

"Shut up Kiba! You're sick! I'm gonna go shower!" The blonde shouted, sitting up to try to cover up his embarrassment. Kiba replied with a chuckle and helped the blonde out of bed, placing a white cane in the blonde's hand before leaving downstairs for breakfast. As he started to eat his cereal, Kiba couldn't get the thought of "it" out of his head. It was outlined pretty well in Naruto's skinny pyjama pants, so Kiba got a pretty good idea of the shape and length of it. All the blood started to go to Kiba's head, but when he heard slow footsteps come down the stairs he shook his head and quickly finished his now soggy cereal.

"Oi Kiba, I don't smell any toast!" The blonde shouted as he carefully made his way downstairs. Kiba tiptoed to the toaster, quietly filling it with bread.

"It's still cooking dumbass!" He retorted, looking at the clock on the wall. It'd been 20 minutes since they first got up. "Or maybe it'd be done if someone hadn't taken so long in the shower…" Kiba added, pouring out some orange juice for the blonde.

"I-I was… daydreaming…" The blonde replied, trying to hide a blush. Before he could make any more fun of the blonde, the toaster made a beeping noise, signalling that the toast was done. As soon as it was buttered and placed in front of the blonde, Kiba jogged upstairs to shower and get ready for school.

It was the third year of their high school life, which for them had been more difficult than it would have been for a normal teenager. This was because Naruto was left blinded by the same accident that took his parents' lives when he was a child, and ever since he was capable Kiba has been his carer. Sure, Kiba sometimes thought that it was a burden, but when he thought about how difficult this was for Naruto he hated himself for thinking so selfishly. As Kiba started to dry himself in the bedroom, deep in his thoughts, he failed to hear the blonde come upstairs and enter the bedroom.

"How can I have forgotten my glasses..." Naruto muttered to himself, walking to his bed side table.

"Uh Naruto… I'm… Kinda getting dressed…" Kiba blushed, using the towel to cover his lower body. The blonde went red for the third time that morning, before an angry look came across his face.

"So what? I CAN'T SEE YOU." He shouted, putting on his blacked out glasses before quickly making his way downstairs. Kiba chuckled to himself slightly as he got dressed, thinking that he could walk around the house naked and Naruto would be none the wiser. Before getting lost in perverted thoughts, Kiba shook his head, picked up his and Naruto's school bags and headed downstairs.

It was an overcast day, signalling that summer truly was over and that the despair and struggles of school awaited them. This may have put a damper on Kiba's mood, but Naruto's smile stayed strong. It's something that Kiba admired of Naruto; that whatever Naruto went through he was always able to do his contagious smile at the end of it. The boys walked close together on the path to school; no matter how many times Naruto assured Kiba he'd be okay, Kiba never wanted to take a chance that he might trip over something or walk into somebody so the brunette stayed close to Naruto's side.

They met with a few friends on the way as per their usual schedule. Sasuke the school poster boy, Sakura the beautiful yet highly intelligent cheerleader and Hinata the shy, formal girl of the group. Sasuke's father was the chief of police of the area, and his mother was an accomplished businesswoman. Both of Sakura's parents were esteemed local doctors and Hinata's father was the CEO of a large, world wide company that made anything from electronics to music. Thinking about their parents got Kiba thinking about his own and Naruto's. Kiba's parents owned the local vets and pet hotel, which were pretty successful considering the smallish nature of their village, and Naruto's parents… Well his father, Minato was a prolific political figure, even slated for presidency at one stage, and his mother Kushina was an amazing chef who had her own chain of restaurants planned before the accident. Kiba's and Naruto's parents were close since they all came from this town, which explained why they were made the godparents of Naruto.

"-and then he shot him!" Kiba heard as he came out of his thoughts. Everyone seemed pulled into a story Sasuke was telling them, which Kiba had only just heard the end of.

"What are you talking about? I was daydreaming…" The brunette asked sheepishly, earning rolling eyes from Sakura.

"He was just telling us about the big story that was on the news last night! Sasuke's brother took down someone from the infamous drug cartel Akatsuki!" Sakura explained. Her anger grew when Kiba adopted a blank expression.

"Akat-who?" Kiba asked, wincing from a punch in the head from the pink haired girl.

"The biggest problem our state has faced since the infamous Kyuubi murder spree! Do you not watch the news idiot!?"

"Not really" Kiba replied, looking away to show he could care less. Sakura went to punch him again but stopped when Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should read a newspaper once in a while, or can't you read?" Sasuke slyly added, grinning a grin that Kiba absolutely hated.

"Shit head shut up! I don't read the newspaper because I'm not a 90 year old man!" The brunette shouted, the tension in the group rising. Before anymore arguments could start, Naruto hit everyone in the shin with his white cane, making them grab their shins and hop around hysterically.

"The lot of you can shut up or we'll be late!" Naruto shouted, effectively ending the argument. The three muttered to themselves and continued walking with the group.

"N-Nice one Naruto" Hinata whispered to the blonde, making him grin widely.

"I may be blind, but even I can see how stupid they all are when they argue!" The blonde laughed, with everyone else joining in.

The rest of the journey was filled with summer stories and fears of the school year ahead.

When they reached the school gates, the group split up to go to their own classes, leaving Kiba and Naruto alone.

"Remember I have soccer practice after school, so wait for me" Kiba told the blonde, who nodded in response. "Now where is she…" Kiba muttered to himself, looking around. A few minutes of idle talking later and everyone had gone to class, leaving Kiba and Naruto on their own at the gates.

"Uh Kiba if she's late then it might be best if I wait for her at the reception, you'll miss classes otherwise" The blonde stated. Kiba was about to agree when he heard someone running up to them and shotuing.

"Speak of the devil" Kiba muttered under his breath.

"Where the hell were you Anko?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"I was late, blame the traffic not me!" Anko replied, catching her breath. "Anyway thanks for looking after Naruto, but he could have waited for me in reception, unless you _wanted _to be late for class…" She accused the brunette, who gulped and chuckled nervously.

"I- Uhh…"

"I don't want any excuses, you know what my silence costs." She interrupted. Kiba rolled his eyes and handed her a small bag of sweets from his schoolbag. Before Kiba could say goodbye to Naruto the purple haired woman had already started dragging him away, whilst picking at the sweets. Kiba sighed walked slowly to his classes. If he was gonna be late, why not be very late?

One scolding and many boring hours later lunch had finally rolled around. Kiba waited at the usual spot for the gang, which is where they tended to meet up and eat lunch together. Not surprisingly, Anko was there first as she dropped off Naruto, as she always liked to spend her lunches fawning over another teacher called Kakashi in the teacher's lounge. As the pair waited for the rest of the gang to show up they made idle talk about their days so far. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata didn't take too long to turn up, and Shikamaru and Chouji rolled around at their own pace. Neiji and Tenten walked up to the gang hand in hand much to everyone's surprise, as they were never really public about their affections, but had decided to make it official during the summer holiday. Just as the gang was about to head out for lunch, they were stopped my principle Jiraiya, who had 3 other students following him.

"Hey guys, I have 3 new transfer students here that need looking after, so be nice to them, okay?" Before anyone could protest Jiraiya had already left, leaving the three strangers to stand there awkwardly.

"Uhh, new students eh? Feeling hungry?" Kiba asked, trying to put on a friendly smile. The three strangers nodded, and the large gang exchanged introductions as they walked to lunch.

Turns out that the three transfer students were children of the mayor from the town over. There was the smallest boy called Gaara, who had red hair and a menacing look to him. A tomboyish looking girl called Temari and the tallest out of the three called Kankuro. Everyone seemed to be getting along pretty well, but for some reason Kiba felt uneasy. He eventually pinned it on the fact that Naruto seemed to be getting on pretty well with Gaara, and something about it didn't sit right with Kiba. Despite this, he ate his lunch normally and tried to engage in as much conversation as possible, making the odd joke and breaking any awkward silences.

Time flew by and before they knew it the bell sounded, signalling the next lesson had begun. As everyone had started to go their separate ways, Kiba started to say farewell to Naruto when he noticed Gaara helping him with his things.

"Uh, hey Naruto, just wanted to remind you about my soccer practice in case you forgot, I know what you're like…" Kiba started, feeling uneasy due to the unbreaking gaze of Gaara. Naruto, unaware of the looks the pair were giving each other, nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"I know I remember, but Gaara said he could walk me home since his house is on the way to ours, so I won't need to wait!" Naruto smiled, placing his hand on Gaara's shoulder. The redhead nodded in response, glaring at Kiba.

"_What the hell is up with that guy…" _Kiba thought, looking directly into Gaara's eyes. _"I don't like him" _

"Well just be careful, and… _thanks _Gaara" Kiba sneered, picking up his bag and leaving. He could still feel the glare that Gaara was giving him in the back of his head.

After what felt like an eternity, the school day had finished and Kiba's soccer practice had started. If there's one thing he loved, it was releasing the stress of a school day during soccer practice. Since he was the more senior and more skilled of the team, he had also been made team captain!

"_Wait until I tell Naruto!" _Kiba thought to himself, smiling when he pictured the blonde congratulating him. After a stress releasing practice and revitalising shower, Kiba got changed and went to let the coach know he was leaving. Guy was stretching in his office as per usual with his favourite pupil, Lee. Kiba always thought they had a creepy relationship, but when he heard about how Guy had protected Lee from his abusive father, he had nothing but respect for him.

"Hey Guy, I'm gonna go. Good practice!" Kiba cheered, giving him a thumbs up. Guy roared in response, jogging on the spot.

"Good practice indeed! The power of youth is strong in you!" Guy cheered, spurring on Lee to do the same. Kiba rolled his eyes and smiled, but stopped when he noticed a newspaper on Guy's desk. Thoughts of Sasuke calling him "uncultured" resurfaced and he gritted his teeth, but then a thought came to him.

"Hey, Guy, you don't mind if I borrow that newspaper do you? I'll return it tomorrow!" Kiba asked, pointing at the newspaper.

"Of course you can Kiba! But I must say, I never took you for the reading type!" Guy laughed. Kiba glared at the coach and swiped up the newspaper.

"I CAN READ DAMN IT!" Kiba shouted, running out of the office.

"_I'll show everyone how cultured I am after I read this newspaper!" _Kiba thought, his anger making him run so fast that he got home in no time. When he did get home, Kiba almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Gaara and Naruto sitting together, talking as they drank tea.

"Oh Kiba, is that you?" Naruto called "How was practice?" Kiba sneered at Gaara when he realised how closely they were sitting together, but decided not to make a scene of it.

"It was good, I got made team captain and-"

"Oh that's great Kiba! I know you've been talking about how much you wanted that position!" Naruto congratulated the brunette, jumping up to hug him. Kiba had to meet him half way though since he was walking in the wrong direction, but a warmth filled him when the adorable blonde hugged him. Before Kiba could hug him back Gaara cleared his throat and stood up, causing the blonde to turn away from him.

"I think it's about time I left" Gaara announced, thanking Naruto for the tea. Naruto argued that he should be the one thanking him since Gaara made it in the first place, but Gaara dismissed him and started to walk out, but stopped to face Kiba. He looked at the newspaper in the brunette's hand and raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, didn't take you for the reading type" Gaara muttered, loud enough for Kiba to hear. Kiba crunched up a fist but before he could do anything the redhead left.

"Why does everyone think I can't read…" Kiba said, defeated.

"What did he mean? Do you have a book or something?" The blonde asked, reaching out to Kiba's hand. Kiba blushed when their hands touched, which he wouldn't usually do but Naruto was standing pretty close to him.

"Y-Yeah, well I have a newspaper that I borrowed from Guy, since Sasuke thinks I'm uncultured and can't read a newspaper" Kiba explained, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"You always let him get to you don't you?" Naruto chuckled, but frowned as he held Kiba's hand that was holding the newspaper. "At least you can read…" He added under his breath. Kiba heard this and was about to apologise, but the blonde returned to his usually bubbly self and sat down on the sofa, demanding Kiba tell him about his day.

After an evening of conversations and dinners consisting of ramen as per usual, Naruto retired to bed early to catch up on sleep lost from the night before. Kiba however, remained downstairs, reading his newspaper. Every 2 minutes Kiba would lift his eyes from his newspaper to look at the clock on the wall, and wonder how on Earth anyone managed to read something so boring. Other than the story of Itachi Uchiha taking down Kisame, a drug dealer from the Akatsuki there was nothing interesting. Kiba groaned and gave up, resorting to flicking through the pages and stopping on anything with pictures. This way, Kiba quickly reached the end of the newspaper, which was full of adverts. Kiba chuckled at the first advert he saw which advertised a phone sex line. As he read through the others which were more interesting than the whole newspaper itself, he stopped on a very interesting advert. The advert in question showed that a local clinic were accepting applicants for an experimental surgery which aimed to restore sight to those that had unnaturally lost their eyesight. Kiba, acting like he had just found gold, rushed upstairs to tell Naruto about the advert, but stopped when he found the blonde asleep on top of his bed.

"_Poor guy must have crashed out" _Kiba thought to himself, but stopped when he noticed the blonde was just in his boxers and a tshirt. Even worse, the blonde had an erection. Kiba blushed, not knowing what to do with himself. He placed the newspaper on his bed side table, not diverting his gaze away from Naruto and his bulge.

"_What should I do?" _Kiba thought to himself, a million perverted ideas flying around in his head. He tried shaking them away, but it was no use; he felt himself get an erection too.

"_Nothing, that's what I'll do" _Kiba thought, using all of his strength to turn away from the blonde and change into his pyjamas. Kiba had almost succeeded in calming himself down, when he heard something. The blonde boy across the room had started to mumble Kiba's name. Was he dreaming about him? Kiba's body seemed to automatically walk over to Naruto's, and he watched the blonde sleep. As if in slow motion, Kiba's hand reached out for the erection, desperate to touch it. Kiba's hand flinched at first, as if surprised at its heat, but it soon settled on it. The blonde groaned a bit at this, which in turn turned Kiba on.

"_No, I can't do this"_ Kiba thought, taking his hand away. He saw the innocent look in the blonde's face and sighed.

"If only you knew how much I really cared for you Naruto" Kiba mumbled to himself, slowly coming face to face which the sleeping blonde. He slowly moved the blonde locks out of Naruto's face, admiring how pretty it was; even the scars on his cheeks. Before Kiba could think about it, he kissed Naruto on the lips. Kiba was about to do it a second time when a fist hit him in the face, sending him crashing backward.

"WHAT THE-WHO IS THAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING. KIBA HELP ME" Naruto screamed, grabbing his white cane and swinging it wildly.

"Naruto! It's me! It was me!" Kiba shouted, trying to calm down the blonde whilst dodging the random swings. Eventually Naruto calmed down, put down his white cane and furrowed his brow.

"What the hell were you doing, trying to choke me? That's not funny!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding a bit more worried than usual.

"I'm sorry I was… Just trying to wake you up…" Kiba apologised, getting up and sitting on the blonde's bed. Luckily Kiba didn't have to think of a random excuse, there was a reason to wake him up other than pervertedly touching him. The blonde crossed his arms, waiting for the reason Kiba had woken him up.

"You see, I found an advert in the newspaper that said it could restore your eyesight! Interviews are being held in a local clinic so I thought we could go Saturday?" Kiba explained, looking at the newspaper on his bed table. The blonde raised an eyebrow, he certainly wasn't expecting a reason like that.

"Is that so? I'll think about it…" Naruto replied, crawling under his covers.

"Think about it? What are you on about? We-"

"I've learned not to get my hopes up about that kind of thing Kiba. Goodnight" The blonde interrupted him, effectively ending the conversation. Kiba stood up, stunned but feeling foolish. Of course this wasn't the first time Naruto's tried to cure his blindness, but he had no idea the blonde had given up hope.

"Naruto, no matter how tough it gets you never give up. I'm fed up of seeing you hide your sadness behind a fake smile. I want to see you really smile with no sadness behind it, and I know that can happen when you can finally see again, so I think you should take this up. I'll be there with you every step of the way. Also, I know this sounds really sappy but.. I've always wanted you to watch me play soccer and cheer for me…" Kiba confessed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. After a few seconds of silence, the brunette sighed and turned to his bed.

"That sounded really cool until the last part… I don't like the cultured Kiba" The blonde chuckled, making Kiba smile.

Thoughts of Naruto being happy and able to see filled Kiba with a nice warmth, but then a sudden chill ran through him.

_When he can see he won't need me anymore. _

That thought kept Kiba up for the entire night.


End file.
